The Musical Life
by Alessandraaxx
Summary: Songs create stories... I make twilight stories from songs on my phone. Series of one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! I am going to begin a new project I've been interested in doing. I am going to select some songs from my phone and I'll create mini stories from them. Either it's about the songs main idea or I'll use the lyrics to make the story ! Hope you enjoy ! 


	2. 1985

All of the Cullens are at karaoke bar. Bella's a vampire.

Bella POV

"Alright, who wants to go next?" Said the announcer.

"Ohmee! Pick me! MEE!" Yelled Emmett.

"Oh, fuck" groaned Rosalie, low enough for only us to hear.

Everyone knew that when Emmett did kareoke, he get's into it and usually picks weird, inappropriate songs.

"Come up ahead big guy" said the announcer.

Emmett cheered and people clapped. He ran-humanly- to the stage and cleared his throat for dramatics.

"This song is dedicated to my sweet Rosie, who even though was born in 1989, is kind of like Debbie." Cue Emmett's infamous wink here. "This song is called 1985, and it's the year I was born on." Haha yeah right, if the women here found out exactly what year he was born in, they'd vomit.

Woohoohoo Woohoohoo

Rosie (wink) just hit the wall She never had it all (he takes his index finger and slides it down his cheek, mimicing a tear)  
One Prozac a day Husband's a CPA Her dreams went out the door When she turned twenty four (he raised two fingers then four) Only been with one man (he stuck up his middle finger for this one. Everyone giggled.)  
What happened to her plan? (he shrugged)

She was gonna be an actress She was gonna be a star She was gonna shake her ass (Emmett starts shaking his ass and evryone starts laughing, it was a sight to see)  
On the hood of Whitesnake's car Her yellow SUV is now the enemy Looks at her average life And nothing has been alright since

Bruce Springsteen, Madonna Way before Nirvana There was U2 (he made a "u" shape and then stook two fingers up) and Blondie And music still on MTV Her two kids (again signaling two fingers) in high school They tell her that she's uncool Cause she's still preoccupied With 19, 19, 1985

Woohoohoo (1985) Woohoohoo

She's seen all the classics She knows every line Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink Even Saint Elmo's Fire She rocked out to Wham Not a big Limp Bizkit fan (he put his thumb down and scrunched up his face)  
Thought she'd get a hand On a member of Duran Duran

Where's the mini-skirt, made of snake skin? And who's the other guy that's singing in Van Halen When did reality become T.V.? Whatever happened to sitcoms, game shows (on the radio was)

Springsteen, Madonna Way before Nirvana There was U2 and Blondie And music still on MTV Her two kids in high school They tell her that she's uncool Cause she's still preoccupied With 19, 19, 1985

Woohoohoo

She hates time make it stop When did Motley Crue become classic rock? And when did Ozzy become an actor? Please make this stop Stop! (he put his hand up as if to stop time) And bring back

Springsteen, Madonna Way before Nirvana There was U2 and Blondie And music still on MTV Her two kids in high school They tell her that she's uncool Cause she's still preoccupied With 1985

Woohoohoo

Bruce Springsteen, Madonna Way before Nirvana There was U2 and Blondie And music still on MTV Her two kids in high school They tell her that she's uncool Cause she's still preoccupied With 19, 19, 1985

Everyone stood up cheered, applauded, and hollered.

"Thank You! Thank You All!" Emmett bowed and blew kisses. All of the girls laughed.

Rose couldn't stop laughing she loved Emmett a lot and she appretiated his humor. 


	3. 40 Days

Jasper and Bella are human and he is out in war. It takes place during this time period. _  
Jasper POV

It's been 40 days since I've seen her beautiful face. When I'm in the battlefield, all I see is her smile and hear her laughter. "DEAR BELLA," I began writing her letter. I always do this before sleeping, it helps me sleep ."Let's start at one" I continued writing about the first day we got seperated.

"And count the days. Let's hope to God that time flies like they say, Cause this instance can't distance my heart from yours tonight. But I'm lying awake now and I'm holding your picture. It's so cold here without you

And I need you now, cause it's killing me And I wish somehow, you were here with me When I fall asleep I feel you with me Till I fall asleep and you are with me

Could this be more I've been up all night riding subway lines Now we're sleeping on your floor Can we make this a lifetime, you're all I want right now Life keeps telling me I need to go But what if I wanna stay Cause I'm lost here without you

And I need you now, cause it's killin me. And I wish somehow, you were here with me.

When I fall asleep, I feel you with me. Till I fall asleep, and you are with me

I've found a love I've never had before, you changed me And I will wait however long it takes, you changed me You say the words that I've been thinking I'll never let you go

And I need you now, cause it's killing me And I wish somehow, you were here with me

When I fall asleep, I feel you with me Till I fall asleep, and you are with me

You changed me. You changed me." Tears started flowing.

"I love you Isabella, always and forever. Love, Your Forever, Jasper."

I really missed her. Who am I kidding? It hasn't been 40 days. It's been 40 months since I've seen her. My heart breaks everyday. I would've killed myself long ago but the thought of possibly seeing her keeps me going.

AN: I forgot to mention last song is by BowlingForSoup. This Song is by BlessTheFall . 


End file.
